kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2019 January 4
23:54:25 Lehcar708: and details 23:54:30 Lehcar708: and club pots 23:54:31 Lehcar708: *posts 23:54:49 Lehcar708: and not being a childish immature 2nd grader 23:55:06 Iggy KK and DS: Ya she's in 8 th grade or something 23:55:10 Lehcar708: yup 23:55:13 Lehcar708: well cherry is 23:55:19 Lehcar708: i bet lolsurprise isnt 23:55:33 Iggy KK and DS: And the real CherryPop14 and I are close friends 23:55:36 Lehcar708: yup 23:55:48 Lehcar708: and the real cherrypop14 and I are on pretty good terms 23:56:14 Lehcar708: she wouldn't just call me stupid out of the blue 23:56:24 Iggy KK and DS: Lolsuprise332 literally knows nothing about my old account GillBird33 unlike me and the real cherry technically bffs 23:56:44 Lehcar708: and the real cherrypop14 knows about all the drama stuff that happened here in the past 23:56:52 Lehcar708: lolsurprise obviously doesn't 23:57:04 Iggy KK and DS: Ya 23:57:21 Iggy KK and DS: Like thinking that elks is friends with cherry 23:57:30 Iggy KK and DS: Wth no she is not 23:57:32 Lehcar708: yup 23:57:56 Lehcar708: also, she keeps avoiding any actual arguments we bring up 23:58:26 Iggy KK and DS: I bet nobody likes her 23:58:53 Iggy KK and DS: Btw does the real CherryPop14 know about this mess 23:59:07 Lehcar708: Idk, but probably not 23:59:14 Lehcar708: she's been mia for months now 23:59:35 Lehcar708: she didn't respond to the message I left on her wall about it a while back either 23:59:41 Iggy KK and DS: I wonder where the real CherryPop14 is... 00:00:36 Lehcar708: honestly, she probably didn't want to stay here after all that drama 00:00:41 Lehcar708: it's possible 00:00:55 Iggy KK and DS: Makes sense 00:01:19 Iggy KK and DS: I hope Lolsuprise332 doesn't make a FANDOM account 00:01:22 Lehcar708: yup 00:01:57 Lehcar708: then she'd be around permanently, or at least until the admins are done putting up with her 00:02:10 Iggy KK and DS: I mean, first off, this impersonation is highly annoying 00:03:00 Iggy KK and DS: And not only that, but she's clearly too young and naive 00:03:59 Lehcar708: Also, it's just disgusting to me that somebody would feed of another person's genuine kindness and hard work based off a ridiculous desire to become "popular" on the blog of a tiny kids' game 00:04:18 Iggy KK and DS: Ikr 00:04:24 Lehcar708: Sorry about all this ranting 00:04:38 Lehcar708: I'm usually not like this but she's just getting on my nerves 00:04:42 Iggy KK and DS: It's fine 00:05:13 Iggy KK and DS: Wait 00:05:28 Lehcar708: ? 00:05:29 Iggy KK and DS: What would CherryPop14 say if she finds out? 00:06:19 Lehcar708: she'd probably not be SUPER mad but definitely would be upset 00:10:06 Iggy KK and DS: About a naive little kid with bad spelling and grammar claiming to be "CherryPop14" . Even though this little kid clearly isn't for 2000000 reasons and is getting spotted out. A little wannabe who is pretending to be a kind hearted teenager that actually puts effort into her posts and is calling people "Stupid" for stating the truth. Grrrrl, if you aren't her, you eventually got to admit that you aren't even though everyone knows already. We could go on, but seriously. Stoppit. 00:10:16 Lehcar708: Yep 00:10:36 Lehcar708: I've tried putting this on the blog soooooooo many times 00:10:51 Lehcar708: But SOME people keep taking it down 00:10:58 Lehcar708: *cough* KK MODS *cough* 00:10:59 Iggy KK and DS: Man that took 5 minutes to write lol 00:11:24 Lehcar708: People are even calling her out on the blog 00:11:35 Iggy KK and DS: Yup ×100000 00:11:51 Lehcar708: (and we all know how hard it is to call out anyone for anything on the blog -_-) 00:12:07 Iggy KK and DS: IKR 00:12:14 Iggy KK and DS: I guess it's so obvious 00:12:25 Lehcar708: yep 00:12:30 Lehcar708: even the mods know it 00:12:42 Lehcar708: and they're oblivious to everything 00:12:55 Lehcar708: tbh I think they do have a moderation bot set up 00:12:56 Iggy KK and DS: Maybe the mods are posting it just to get her to stop annoying the heck outta ppl 00:13:28 Lehcar708: yup 00:13:37 Lehcar708: hopefully she'll get the message 00:13:39 Lehcar708: !log 00:13:39 BrickleBot: Logging... 00:13:40 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 00:13:53 Iggy KK and DS: But I don't think she's old enough to understand 00:14:29 Lehcar708: when I started out on kk I was pretty young too, and so was everyone else there 00:14:41 Lehcar708: but we didn't all go around impersonating each other 00:14:49 Iggy KK and DS: Exactly 00:15:18 Lehcar708: I'm pretty sure that even as like a preschooler I was old enough to understand not to steal someone's identity 00:15:41 Iggy KK and DS: Xang 00:15:49 Iggy KK and DS: *Dang 00:15:55 Lehcar708: i mean it's not a difficult concept to comprehend 00:16:14 Lehcar708: especially after literally everyone calls you out on it and explains why you're wrong 00:16:42 Iggy KK and DS: I gtg take a bath bye ! 00:16:45 Lehcar708: bye 00:16:51 Lehcar708: cya around 00:16:54 Lehcar708: o? 00:17:02 Lehcar708: o/ i meant 00:17:56 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 02:40:18 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 05:11:18 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 05:19:07 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 06:21:51 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 11:16:13 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 12:13:50 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 13:43:36 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 22:48:01 -!- Iggy KK and DS has joined. 22:48:06 Iggy KK and DS: !hi 22:48:07 BrickleBot: Hello there, Iggy KK and DS! 22:48:14 Iggy KK and DS: !log 22:48:15 BrickleBot: Logging... 22:48:15 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 22:49:11 Iggy KK and DS: Thanks 23:11:28 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 23:11:42 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 23:11:53 Phantom of the dark: !log 23:11:53 BrickleBot: Logging... 23:11:54 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 23:12:55 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. Category:Chat Logs